Que estupida soy
by Tansoloteesperoaqui
Summary: One-Shot : Creyendo que vos me amabas, crei en todas tus palabras. "Que estupida soy por creer que me querias"


_**H**olaa! :3_

_**¡S**ubiendo otro One-Shot!_

_**L**o hice hace rato este Song-Fic :3_

_**A**si que bueno, estoy subiendo lo que escribi hace rato :3_

_**E**spero que les guste :3_

_**C**uidensen :)_

**DECLAIMER: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

**LA TRAMA Y TODO LO OTRO ES MIO :)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo Único:<p>

Me encontraba leyendo un mensaje de mi mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka... "Tu novio te engaña con Karin" "Están a la vuelta de tu casa Sakura"

Corriendo baje las escaleras, y Salí a ver si era cierto, si lo que me mando Ino, era verdad, a penas doble vi la imagen de Sasuke besándose con Karin… Deseaba que fuera un sueño, donde pudiera despertar, donde no viera eso, una pesadilla, pero desgraciadamente Sasuke estaba besando a Karin… Esa noche te había llamado para darte las buenas noches y arreglar la cita que teníamos…

_Con razón no me_

_Querías hablar_

_Y apagaste el celular,_

_Y yo creyendo que dormías_

Que ilusa fui, creí que dormías, por eso no insiste en llamarte mas, te había llamado 3 veces, pero como pensé en eso deje que duermas… En ese momento Salí de mis pensamientos al verte mientras la seguís besando…. Y Me vino un recuerdo de hace un rato

_Y en ocasiones y motivos diferentes_

_Siempre tan poco coherente_

Hoy antes de salir de tu casa, me dijiste "Te quiero" y yo feliz te respondí también "Te quiero" Sasuke-Kun y me diste un beso, y otra vez hicimos el amor. Muchas veces me dijeron que me engañabas pero yo no quería creerles

_Que tonta soy yo por creerte_

_Tantos cuentos me venían_

_A decir y yo no quería oír_

Y hasta tu mejor amigo me había dicho, y como empecé a dudar te fui y te pregunte si era verdad que me engañabas, vos me respondiste que era toda mentira, que jamás me habías engañado…. Te creí, pensé que la gente que nos querías separar, porque capaz nos tenían envidia y querían estar en nuestro lugar…

_Me aferrabas a tus mentiras_

_Que de envidia nos querían separar_

_Y estar en nuestro lugar_

_Y yo te creía…._

Y ahora podía ver todo con mis propios ojos, que todo era mentira, que los te quiero los decías sin sentirlo tus abrazos tus muestras de cariño eran falsos. Capaz que cuando me iba vos te reías, por mentirme, porque me engañabas con todas tus palabras y yo, yo te las creí

_Que estúpida soy_

_Por creer que me querías_

_Tú te reías, de amor que_

_Yo sentía…_

Estuvimos saliendo alrededor de dos años y medio, dos años en los que estuve llena de mentiras de parte tuya… En ese momento Salí de mis pensamientos, no soportaba verte mas y Salí corriendo a mi casa y me encerré en mi habitación, llore, llore como nunca antes hubiera llorado, toda la noche… Deje mis sueños por él, mi carrera por él, todo porque lo amaba y él me pago así.

_Que estúpida soy_

_Tanto tiempo te burlaste_

_Y destrozaste los sueños_

_Que yo tenía…_

_Que estúpida soy_

Muchas veces me advirtieron, muchas veces me intentaron abrir los ojos, diciéndome que Sasuke me engañaba y yo no les hice caso por creer en él, porque pensé que él no me mentía ¿Por qué no creí todo lo que me decían? ¿Por qué justamente no abrí los ojos? ¿Por qué no le creí a Ino? ¿Por qué me tuve que pasar todo esto a mí? Si lo único que yo hice fue entregarle mi amor…

_Solo una caricia se_

_Que puede olvidar_

_Y que pueda perdonar_

_Tanta mentira…_

Un nuevo día, me dirijo al baño y me veo en el espejo, tengo los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, me doy un baño y me dirijo a tu departamento, una vez que llego abro con la llave de repuesto que me diste, y me dirijo a tu habitación… y ¡Sorpresa! Karina estaba desnuda a lado tuyo… CRACK sentí que hizo mi corazón, pero no podía llorar, no ahora tenía que terminar esto de una vez

¡Sasuke! – Grite con todo que el nombrado se levanto rápidamente y Karin seguía durmiendo –

S, Sakura – Dice Sasuke Sorprendido –

¿Podemos hablar? – Dije tratando de no llorar por la escena esa – Te espero en el restaurante que está enfrente…

Salí lo más rápido que pude, una vez que Salí empezaron caer las lagrimas, tenía que ser fuerte, no quería llorar enfrente suyo, voy a tratar de no llorar…

Una vez que me calme, me dirigí al restaurante, veía como las parejas iban y venían de las manos…

Sakura – Dijo Sasuke sentándose –

Fuerte me repetía en la cabeza – Voy directo al grano, respóndeme… ¿Por qué me mentiste todo este tiempo?

Te quiero como amiga, no te mentí – Dijo – Perdón

Plaff, le di una cachetada haciendo que la poca gente que estaba desayunando se diera vuelta

¡Te odio! Creía en vos, creí en tus palabras, te entregue lo más valioso que tenia – Dije con lágrimas. No las pude retener - ¿Por qué me dijiste todo eso?, ¿Por qué me dijiste "te amo" sin sentirlo… me decías cosas sin sentirla… Yo te quería por dios, te quería y vos solo lo decías por decir, no lo sentías…

_Que estúpida soy_

_Por creer que me querías_

_Tú te reías_

_Del amor que yo sentía_

Sakura Yo – Intento decir pero lo interrumpí –

No, Sasuke, no te das una idea lo que me dolió verte, me dolió descubrir que todo era mentira, no sabes cómo me lastimaste, pero está bien, voy a dejar que seas feliz al lado de Karin, solo espero que seas feliz… ¡Terminamos! – Dije y me marche y susurre…

_Que estúpida soy_


End file.
